Makaron Shika
Makaron Shika is a main character of Suites 卐 Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Macaron. Appearance Makaron Makaron is a dark skinned girl with shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes. Her casual clothes are usually cute consisting of dresses and skirts. Her café uniform is a pink dress and white apron with pink slippers. Mew Macaron As Mew Macaron, her hair turns magenta-pink and eyes turn pink-red, and she grows a pair of brownish saiga horns, ears and a tail. Her outfit is as shown in the picture. Her saiga ears are hidden under her hair, so they can't be seen unless she fixes her hair. Her Mew mark is a magenta-pink hoof located on her chest. Personality Ever since Makaron was a child she loved to bake so when they needed a baker for the café she defiantly stood up and claimed that position. Always yelling at Āmondo when she doesn't do her work or whenever she doesn't take it serious, especially when their fighting and she gets bruises and bandages all over her body. Though when she fights wild aliens she can get a little shy but all the more she does her team proud by getting the wild aliens to leave their beautiful Mew Café. Abilities Weapon and Attack Makaron's weapon is the Macaron Whip, a dark magenta-pink whip with a pink-red colored handle. A gold bow with a pink heart is attached to the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Macaron Blight, in which Makaron hits her whip into the air like she's about to whip someone with it, when her whip starts to glow brightly, blinding the enemies. Relationships Relatives Ushio and Natsume Shika: Her parents whom she loves very much. Though can be a bit bossy but understanding. Akio Shika: Her little brother she adores. Argues sometimes but that's what normal siblings so. Hana Shika: Her cute and adorable little sister. Friends Cheri Shima: Her friend and leader. She finds her to be reliable. Āmondo Kemono: A friend and classmate. Though she is always yelling at her cause she's lazy. Kobacha Hachi: A friend and teammate. Always helping her out with things if needed. Shiro Narasu: She looks up to him since he's their scientist captain. The two agree Āmondo should be more careful and serious about things. Etymology Makaron is the Japanese pronunciation of 'macaron'. Shika is a Japanese word that means 'deer'. Macaron macaroon is a sweet meringue-based confection made with egg white, icing sugar, granulated sugar, almond meal, and food coloring. . Trivia * The Saiga Antelope is a critically endangered antelope that originally inhabited a vast area of the Eurasian steppe zone from the foothills of the Carpathian Mountains and Caucasus into Dzungaria and Mongolia. * She shares her name voice actress with Akiza from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. * Mew Macaron was adopted from TheFuschiaSide. Gallery Saiga Antelope.jpg|The Saiga Antelope Dark Pink │ Purple Macarons.jpg|Dark Pink Macarons Category:Suites 卐 Mew Mew Category:Suites 卐 Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Suites 卐 Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Bovine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Princess Mew